Goodbye
by Shiny Hunter
Summary: Goodbye... That one, small, simple word can rip your heart out... especially if it's coming from the one you love... one-shot. Darkrai x Cresselia


**Okay, extremely short one-shot, but oh well.**

**This was supposed to be filled with angst, but it didn't turn out that well. /**

**DISCLAIMER:SH does NOT own Pokemon**

**Hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

"Goodbye"

_Frustration._

"Grab my fricken claw!" An ebony ghost wailed, his long arms stretched out to a metallic swan below.

_Hopelessness._

"I can't, Darkrai!" The light blue and yellow Pokemon cried back up, terror filling inside her carmine eyes. Tears forcefully dripped out, her body aching with throbbing agony.

"Just stretch out your wing a little more!"

_Pain._

Cresselia gave a cringed expression, trying to lift her thin, purple wings up higher. It pained her to move her body in any way. Darkrai stretched out his arm further, desperate to grab his counterpart below. He couldn't lean any closer.

_Anger._

"She's ours!" A voice rang underneath the two legendaries. A pair of hands grasped Cresselia's body, dragging her down further. The swan gave a cry, sending a small, psychic pulse to the humans below her, causing them to once again fall onto the ground. Her mind gave a small throb.

"No!" Darkai shouted, his anger boiling against all humanity.

_Stubborness._

"Darkrai! Just go!" The Lunar Pokemon pleaded, her eyes looking down to the vortex below. The purple and dark blue swirl was dragging her in, the humans only helping to seal her fate. Wind was slashing everywhere, caring various things into the swirling hole, sometimes hitting her already painful body.

Had these humans lusted for power so much that they had to kill her?

"No! I refuse to leave without you!" The ebony ghost wailed, his one visible, azure eye clouding with tears. Cresselia slid down further, her two, small paws clinging to the cliff for her life.

"Cresselia!!"

_Desperation._

With a lunge, Darkrai grabbed his counterpart's wings, half of his body barely hanging onto the rocky ledge. The wind and power of the vortex was dragging him off the cliff, his white hair whipping wildly.

"Darkrai! Let go of me!" Cresselia demanded, looking up at him with her crescent shaped head. "Either I die, or we both die!"

The ghost was breathing heavily, his grip tightening on the swan. "Then we both die, Cresselia. I can't live without you."

The swan gritted her teeth, something being lifted and hitting her side. She gazed upon her counterpart, whispering, "I'm sorry, Darkrai. I cannot let you die with me being the cause of it. Let go of me."

"No."

_Confessions._

Each second the two legendaries wasted, the closer they got to the vortex. Darkrai was almost completely off the ledge, the thing that provided the only source to save him. Cresselia gave her body a small push, trying to loosen the ghost's grip.

"You must!" The swan cried out, feeling a tugging sensation.

"No! I love you too much to watch you die, Cresselia!" The ebony ghost exclaimed, causing his counterpart to blush in the midst of this tragedy.

"I love you too, Darkrai!" She then whispered back. "That's why I don't want you to die."

Stretching her neck with all the strength she had left, she kissed him softly on the lips. Darkrai, taken off guard, loosened his grip on the one he loved, a feeling of an electric current running through his body. The swan pressed harder before letting go, tears dripping from her eyes.

_The Final swan song._

"Goodbye, Darkrai." Cresselia muttered after a short period of time, the wind finally pulling her away from his arms. He let out an anguished cry, reaching out his arms in an attempt to catch her once more.

"NO!!"

The swan let out a small cry, her body disappearing inside the swirling hole. The two humans below gave a laugh, their mission complete and done. Tears were flowing from Darkrai's eyes, watching the vortex below slowly fade away.

_Sorrow._

The ebony ghost placed his whole body back on the cliff, sobbing to somehow soothe this new pain in his heart. He had lost her, Cresselia. The one he loved.

"Come on, we have to tell the boss!" One of the humans below then grunted to the other.

Darkrai's heart snarled at the organisms below, yet he did nothing to stop them. It was just too painful for him to move from this one spot.

The ghost buried his head between his two arms, his cries being muffled slightly. Tears were pouring profusely from him as Darkria lifted his head once more, gazing his now blood red eyes towards the spot were the vortex was. The place he had lost his counterpart.

_Departing is such, sweet sorrow._

It seemed like hours that he was just crying in that one spot, the emptiness in his heart never departing.

With one more final cry, Darkrai stood up, levitating forwards slightly. He glared at the now peaceful spot, wiping away more of his tears gruffly.

"Goodbye, Cresselia." The ebony ghost forced out, his one visible eye leaking some more tears.

With a heavy heart he began to fly forward, pain eating away at his heart, finally leaving his counterpart.

His friend.

His comforter.

His lover.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
